


faster than the numbers change

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You able to reach your follower goal on Twitter today, and your boyfriend, Ashton, calls for a celebration.</p><p> </p><p>  <b> [Ashton Irwin/Reader] </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	faster than the numbers change

* * *

You had just reached your follower goal of five thousand on Twitter today and you were extremely delighted. Sure, it was a simple feat for you, but it wasn’t like you were popular enough to get a thousand followers each day. It wasn’t like you were a celebrity; it wasn’t like you were a known person over the social media to gain a lot of followers each day. And so, being the delighted and elated girl that you were, you had decided to call your boyfriend, Ashton. 

“Hey, **(Your Name)**!” he greeted. You could sense the smile and in his voice, could sense the happiness he had expressed as soon as you called him. 

“Hey, Ash,” you said, greeting him as well. You couldn’t keep the excitement and giddiness out of your voice. “Guess what?” 

“What?” he asked. He was sounding a little excited, too, and it had brought a little smile on your face. 

“I gained five thousand followers today on Twitter!” you said, exclaiming. It felt weird to tell him; you were so giddy and excited over something so trivial, but you couldn’t help yourself from sharing it with Ashton. You knew he was probably going to think of it as silly and deem it unnecessary and ridiculous, but you didn’t care. You needed to share it with someone, and Ashton had been the first one to pop onto your mind while you had made the call. 

“Really?” you heard Ashton answer on the other side of the line. You had realized that he had sounded as excited as you were; he even sounded even giddier than you were, as though he was the one who was in your position, as though he was the one who had just reached his follower goal on a social media site. 

“Yeah,” you answered. The enthusiasm in your voice had dwindled a little, though you couldn’t pinpoint as to what had caused it. Maybe talking about it had made the idea a little silly? Maybe sharing it with someone had made the feat less important? Maybe talking about it with someone had made the idea sound ridiculous? You would never know. 

Ashton didn’t seem to notice the dwindling enthusiasm in your voice. He still sounded giddy and excited, like a child who had just gotten his most desired present on Christmas. “Whoa, babe! I’m so proud of you! This should be entitled for a celebration!” 

“Is this?” you asked, curiosity and wonder colouring your tone. Now that you had really thought about it, everything you had just said sounded silly and ridiculous. It was a simple feat—it wasn’t even supposed to be considered a feat. You didn’t know how it would ever be entitled for a celebration. 

“Yeah!” Ashton said. You could sense the grin in his voice, could sense the happiness he was emitting from the other side of the line. “I’ll see you later and cuddle with you. We’ll watch every kind of movie you have at your house until the both of us fall asleep. That’s how a celebration should be!” 

You felt the beginnings of a smile tug at the corners of your lips. “Okay.” 

“I’ll see you later, babe!” He said. 

“I’ll see you later,” you said, before you proceeded to hang up the phone, a small smile lighting up your face. 

\- 

“I’m home,” Ashton called from the living room. You had heard the sound of the door being opened, but didn’t bother to look up from the book you were currently reading. You had already suspected that it was Ashton, and so you didn’t move from your current place. You had been on the dining table for quite some time now, sitting on an empty chair and reading one of your favourite books. You had been enjoying a small plate of Doritos, and the plate was now empty. You had been lazy to fill your plate up with another batch of your meal; you were so engrossed with the story of your book that you didn’t even bother anymore. 

“Hey, **(Your Name)** ,” you heard the sound of Ashton’s voice. He sounded nearby; he sounded as though he was in the dining room. 

You looked up from the book you were holding. “Hey, Ash.” 

A smile slowly made its way to his lips. “How was your day?” 

You had allowed a grin to form on your lips. “Oh, you know. Great things happened to me today.” 

“Is it great enough to require a celebration?” 

“Not really,” you answered. “But hey, I’m not the one who said anything about a celebration.” 

“I think I know who said something about a required celebration.” 

“Really?” you asked, your voice sounding a little teasing. The warm grin on your face had turned into a teasing smile, and it didn’t go unnoticed by your boyfriend. “Can you tell me who it was? I don’t think I remember anything about a celebration.” 

“Oh,” he said. He allowed a cocky smile to form on his lips. He slowly walked toward you until he was directly in front of you. You followed his every movements, followed his every actions. You watched as he slowly removed the book from your hand. His gaze had never left yours, teasing and challenging. 

You felt your breath hitch in your throat, felt the oxygen in your lungs being restricted. You felt your knees go weak, felt them slowly melting into a puddle. You were slowly turning into a mess, slowly turning into a puddle of goo. It felt as though every nerve ending in your body had decided to stop working. He was making you breathless, speechless; he was making you feel powerless and weak. He was making your mind go crazy with thoughts. 

And then suddenly, a grin broke out in his face. He let out a huge, hearty laugh. He let out a childish giggle. 

A few seconds had passed where you allowed Ashton to wallow in his small victory. He tried to catch his breath for a few more moments before he began to speak. 

“Kidding,” he said, winking at you. 

You allowed a pout to form on your lips; you allowed your slight disappointment to show. 

“Rude,” you said, sighing and shaking your head. “Now, I want a cuddle.” 

“Okay,” he said. “Your beloved Ash is going to give you the best cuddles of the night.” 

And then he proceeded to put an arm around you, slowly lifting you off from your seat and hauling you toward the couch in the living room. He gently laid you down, and proceeded to get a bunch of blankets from the room the two of you shared. He put layers of blankets around you, before he squeezed himself beside you on the couch. He arranged the both of your positions so that you were curled up around him, your head comfortably resting on his chest. 

And Ashton was true to his word. The both of you had watched every single movie that you had in your house; the both of you had watched every single movie until the two of you had passed out, still cuddling and curled up against each other. 

And no matter how small your victory had been, that was the best celebration you could’ve ever asked for. 

\- 


End file.
